A day in the Cemetary
by Ryou-girl-14
Summary: Bakura goes into a crypt with some nasty surprises. What happens when it's up to FaustVII to save the day?
1. Entering the crypt

Author's note: My first actual story I've posted here. This idea came to me after thinking of a Halloween fanfic. Well, this is sort of Halloweenie, but it's not terribly scary. This is a Shaman King/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. It's a little long, but please enjoy and leave a nice review. Please no flames.

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu Gi Oh or Shaman King. Nor do I own Bakura or Faust VIII. I'm just a huge fan of them.

Warning- I think both are at least a little out of character. I know Faust VIII defiantly is.

Dummkopf German for idiot, fool, etc.

Bakura was on his way home from school, rushing to get out of the cold late October air. Normally he wouldn't have minded, but today the normally playful wind was feeling rater violent. He felt like he needed super glue just to prevent himself from flying away. He came across a cemetery. Usually, he would walk right past, but today he was getting a strange feeling. He went in, curious as to why he was feeling like this.

Meanwhile, another had noticed the white haired teen. He stared with interest, curious as to why he had ventured there. He closed his lavender eyes and gave a smirk, probably felt a chill. The poor fool, didn't he relies that curiosity killed the cat? Most people stayed away from it, due to unknown disappearances and deaths. That's why over time this cemetery had come to be known as the Murderer's lair. In truth, it was called Trintindale. Although the child would be spared of his powers, he couldn't say the same for the vengeful ghosts of the murdered and accidentally killed that so often frequented the graveyard, the poor souls. This last though was, of course not thought sarcastically as he knew all to well the pain of a loved one murdered and he, as a doctor, knew all to well that accidents often happened. For some reason, and he didn't give it much thought up until this point, he was keeping an eye on the unfortunate youth, letting the wind whip his blonde hair into his face.

Bakura in the mean time continued to follow his vibe, right to an old crypt. The crypt was ivy and moss covered. The windows were nothing but rusted iron bars, easily shattered. The door was wide open for some reason, as if inviting him in. Foolish as it was of him, he went down the steps with caution. He slipped and fell down halfway on the steps, leaving a considerable pile of rubble in his place. "Owww." He had landed flat on his back and was rubbing it, trying to relive the pain. When at last it worked, he got up, he noticed his feeling was extremely strong and it wasn't a good one. Suddenly realizing he got him self into something really bad he turned and ran through the pitch black room, hoping it was leading him to the door.

Mean while, the German was trying to find a way to save Bakura, the Dumbkopf was going to get himself killed. He looked around, the door was out of the question, seeing as for some reason it was closed and that stupid thing was to rusty to move any where. He silently cursed under his breath, searching for an alternative. Then, he saw it, a window without any bars on it. He brushed off the ivy and watched the boy, waiting for the right moment to go in.


	2. Faust comes in

Bakura was feeling a much worse sense of fear than he could have ever even begun to imagine. What had he gotten himself into? He heard the clanking of heavy chains in a corner. 'Great,' He thought, 'more to worry about.' The sound grew louder and he continued running in the direction he was going, but tripped on a skull and fell flat on his face. He tried to stand back up, but only succeeded in falling back to his knees, feeling a sharp, continuing pain in his ankle. "Owwwwww." He said as he started crawling across the floor, avoiding his injured ankle as best as he could. He was grabbed by strong hands, dragging him down. He could barely see the man through the little bit of daylight filtering through the windows. It would have been a person, except for the fact his flesh was almost completely rotted away and his eyes were merely sockets. Bakura's eyes shimmered with fear as the zombie dragged him across the floor and slamming him against a walk, causing a trickle of blood to gush down the back of his head. Bakura tried to free himself, gasping for air due to the fact it had him by the neck and was choking him. His mind raced, but he was barely awake, much less able to think of an escape route. Two things happened at once, the zombie tried to punch his face and an army of skeletons came out of nowhere, protecting him from the Zombie and dragging it off of him. "I've lost my mind............" He said. "Seeing the dead walking...............now really..............maybe it's all just a bad dream." He said as he closed his eyes, unable to fight for consciousness any more. The last thing he felt was someone lifting him off.

The German who had followed Bakura had also been the one who summoned the skeletons that saved him at the last minute. He did come from a long line of necromancers after all. He gently carried the boy up the stairs, but then remembered the stupid rusted door. How did it close in the first place? Oh, screw that thought, it wasn't significant in the least bit. What was important was getting Bakura out of this place and fast. He found a rope tied to the door, put Bakura down, and yanked the door open with the rope. He then picked him up, raced out of the crypt and slammed and locked the door. Then he began wrapping Bakura's head up with some gauze, thankful that the wind had died down quite a bit. Bakura groggily came to and looked up at his rescuer. "Owwwwwwww............hey, who are you?"

"I'm Faust the eighth. What in the heck were you doing in that place?! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Sorry...............I was following a strange vibe."

"Were you? Well let me tell you the next time you get a vibe, particularly from that crypt, don't go in. It's just plain common sense and besides, there are some nasty spirits in that place. In fact, it's been a real problem the last few months."

"Why?"

"Because someone put a murdered child in there. They were already unhappy, but naturally after seeing that child they flipped out. No one knows who killed him, so they take revenge on any one who is stupid enough to go in." Bakura had tears in his eyes for the lost child. Then he asked.

"How do you know this."  
"The ghosts told me. As for the Zombie, he was a necromancer, the 5th Faust to be exact. For some reason, I honestly don't know why, he died, but he kind of still lived. He was particularly infuriated at the previously stated event and went on an absolute rampage."

"I see." Bakura tried to stand, forgetting his ankle and fell into Faust.

"Careful." He said. "Ummm..........Where do you live?" He asked, putting him on the ground. Bakura winced as he put a bandage, the type for sprains and what not, on his ankle.

"A few minutes from here."

"Man, I'm a baka!" He slapped his forehead. "Before we think of getting you home, you need to go to a hospital for some crutches." He wrapped his arms around his waist, letting him shift his weight onto him and helped him to a hospital.

About 8 months later, Bakura's injuries healed and he was walking around town. He passed by Tritindale and got that same vibe once again, but he just walked by, not soon forgetting his little adventure.

Author's note: So, what did you think. Good? bad? Somewhere in between? I really hope you liked it. Ja ne.


End file.
